Quartermaster (zombie)
The Quartermaster was a zombie pirate who operated during the mid-18th century, more specifically during 1750. Gifted with second sight, this undead quartermaster could see things before they happen, his most notable prediction was having foreseen Blackbeard's death. During the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Quartermaster served aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, as one of Blackbeard's zombie officers. He also served as the third in command during the quest behind Blackbeard himself and his daughter Angelica, but after Blackbeard's death at the hands of Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow for save Angelica with water of the destroyed Fountain of Youth, he and the other pirate zombies of the [[Crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge|''Revenge's crew]] died once and for all. Biography Early Life Blackbeard's crew It is unknown how this man became part of Blackbeard's crew, or how he obtained the title Quartermaster. But it is known that the Quartermaster was zombiefied prior to the quest for the Fountain of Youth. When he was zombiefied by Blackbeard, the Quartermaster was gifted with a second sight, thereby gaining the ability to see things before they happen. He was never known to be wrong in his predictions. The Quartermaster was the one who predicted Blackbeard's death in the hands of a one-legged man.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p36-37: "Zombie Crew" Quartermaster would serve as one of Blackbeard's zombie officers aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, sailing on several voyages. One of which was a raid on an island where a missionary named Philip Swift was captured. Quest for the Fountain of Youth Aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge Like the other zombies, Quartermaster still served as Blackbeard's officers by the time Angelica was able to shanghai Jack Sparrow, who was rumored to have been to the Fountain of Youth, aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. The Quartermaster assisted Angelica in Jack's capture by drugging him with a dart in the River Thames. Five days afterwards, as the Queen Anne's Revenge sailed through the ocean, the recently-recruited human crewmen would work with the zombies. Five days afterwards, as the Queen Anne's Revenge sailed through the ocean, the recently-recruited human crewmen would work with the zombies, who used ruthless discipline to force the deckhands into following orders while working aboard the ship. The Quartermaster would have stayed with Angelica as he took the helm, piloting the Revenge.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides 's mutiny.]] That night, the Quartermaster would fight, alongside Angelica and the other zombies, against Jack Sparrow's mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge. During the fight between humans and zombies, Quartermaster would fight some of the human crew; one of them having tried to stab him, while Jack Sparrow, after saving Philip Swift from the Revenge's mast, defeated him in combat. Jack kicked the Quartermaster down and ordered his men to tie the zombie down. The Quartermaster, Angelica and the other zombies were soon restrained by Jack's comrades. However, Jack's mutiny failed after Blackbeard himself appeared and used his sword to tangle the mutineers with the rigging of the Queen Anne's Revenge. After unleashing Greek fire upon the Cook, the Quartermaster took Jack to Blackbeard's cabin, where Blackbeard forced Jack to help him find the Fountain of Youth. It was during this meeting that the Cook stood with the Quartermaster, as a newly zombiefied officer.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization), p81. Journey to the Fountain and Angelica.]] After the Queen Anne's Revenge arrived to Whitecap Bay, the Quartermaster rang the ship's bell, alerting the crew of their arrival. He would have also participated in Blackbeard's mermaid hunt. Shortly after the battle, Blackbeard's crew managed to capture a live mermaid with the help of Philip Swift. The Quartermaster had a net on her as Blackbeard himself looked upon their prize. The zombies would carry their prized mermaid, who Philip Swift would name "Syrena", in a glass coffin, half-filled with water, as Blackbeard's crew trekked on an island. While Blackbeard was forcing Jack Sparrow to make the jump over a chasm, Quartermaster was among those who watched as Jack had to pick pistols for Blackbeard to use against Angelica. During this attempt on Angelica's life, Jack asked Quartermaster if he would survive the jump. Throwing the Jack voodoo doll over the chasm, the Quartermaster assured Jack that he would survive. After Jack ultimately made the jump, the Quartermaster had the crew continue on in their quest. carries Syrena.]] While the zombies carried the glass coffin, the coffin itself would break, causing Syrena to transform into a human form. Blackbeard gave Syrena the choice to either walk or die, signaling the Quartermaster to pull out his sword, until Philip offered to carry Syrena through the journey. The crew soon arrived to the Jungle Pools where mermaids were previously harvested of their mermaid tears, which Blackbeard tried to force Syrena to cry. Because Syrena would not yield, Blackbeard was forced to trick Syrena to cry, by having the Quartermaster kill Philip and had his body tossed away. Though in reality, the Quartermaster only sedated him with one of his darts. After Philip's "resurrection" and attempt to save Syrena, causing her to shed a tear, the crew successfully retrieved Syrena's tear. Battle for the Fountain The next day, the Quartermaster would accompany Blackbeard in meeting with Jack Sparrow, who retrieved the Chalices, and finding the cave entrance to the Fountain of Youth. Holding a torch, Quartermaster led Jack, Angelica, Blackbeard, and the rest of the crew as they climbed down a steep incline to the cavern. Going much deeper inside, the Quartermaster waved his torch across a wall—a dead end. Though this seemed to be the end of their quest, Jack requested for the Chalices, which the Quartermaster reluctantly handed over to him. After a failed attempt to gain entrance to the Fountain, in which Angelica and Blackbeard discovered that Jack had never been to the Fountain, Blackbeard ordered the Quartermaster to kill Jack. Quartermaster fired his pistol at Jack, who was able to ricochet the bullet with the Chalices. at the Fountain of Youth.]] After reading "Aqua de Vida" from the Chalices, the Quartermaster and the rest of Blackbeard's crew was able to gain entrance to the Fountain of Youth. Shortly after arriving to the Fountain, Blackbeard's crew would engage in battle with Hector Barbossa's British crew. During said battle, the Quartermaster would engage in battle with many men and kill at least one. In the end, Blackbeard was fatally wounded by Barbossa and the Fountain of Youth would be destroyed by the Spanish. While Blackbeard's human crew joined Barbossa, the Quartermaster and Gunner tried to fend off the Spanish soldiers until a column was tipped over, crushing the two zombies and the Fountain itself. After Blackbeard's death, if the Quartermaster survived the pillar's blow, he died with the other zombie officers. Personality and traits The Quartermaster was Blackbeard's most notable and fiercest zombie officer, being third-in-command (next to Blackbeard and Angelica). He can be noted through his hulking height, bald head, and numerous tattoos that were on his skin. The Quartermaster wore earrings on his slightly large ears, and he appeared to sustain an injury around his chin area at some point, as there were scabs and peeling skin noticeably visible. An eye on the back of his head may have signified his ability to tell the future. The Quartermaster showed a somewhat reckless, but wise, personality, willing to risk Jack Sparrow's life to persuade the latter. He was daring, taking this matter into his own hands when he knew he had good judgment. The Quartermaster also showed excessive discipline when working the human crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge to the point where they staged a mutiny. Equipment and skills As a zombie, the Quartermaster had few possessions. On his person, he wore a sword and pistol, along with having a dagger with a skull-decorated handle, and a key around his neck. In battle the Quartermaster relied on brute force to overwhelm his opponents, lacking any particular finesse but making up for it with raw power. The Quartermaster was able to use his strength to throw fully-grown pirates across a large area as an effective tactic, though when faced with multiple opponents, he was defeated. When dealing in the dark arts the Quartermaster could unleash an incredible amount of power. The Quartermaster's most notable skill was his talent for seeing the future, using the supernatural ability to foresee Blackbeard's death at the hands of Hector Barbossa. Behind the Scenes *Quartermaster was portrayed by Ian Mercer in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. *During the Entertainment Tonight Exclusive on Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, there was a brief mention of a "mysterious guide" to lead the search for the Fountain of Youth. It is possible that the Quartermaster was the mysterious guide, though because Blackbeard needed Jack Sparrow to find the Fountain, it is likely the "mysterious guide" was the latter. *Strangely, Quartermaster's tattoos bore similarity to Polynesian tattoos. *It is possible that this man is Thomas Miller, Blackbeard's quartermaster who was killed during the battle of Ocracoke Inlet in 1718. *An 6-inch action figure of the Quartermaster exists, though it is only available as a build-a-figure (by collecting all 5 figures from Series 2 of the On Stranger Tides toy line from Jakks Pacific). **A 4-inch action figure was planned to be released, but was canceled for unknown reasons, along with two other figures. *A lego minifigure of the Quartermaster was included in the lego set, "The Queen Anne's Revenge." Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Quartermasters Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Helmsmen Category:Deceased individuals Category:Males Category:Zombies Category:Swordsmen Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Individuals